Hidden Love
by Chopper0
Summary: Just a fan-fic I've been thinking about, Jes and Chopper are experiencing and exploring each other in their first three weeks. Jes has been trying to get Chopper to open up, but Chopper has a secret he's trying to hide. So does jes...will they reveal? Slash Read at ur own risk. And if you don't like slash why are you looking here...?


Ch. 1; Love...

I munched on my tofu, the things tasteless as always, I _wish_ it was soup day. Jester sat with me with..._**soup**_?! I sighed. He smirked and gently passed me a hidden bowl. I looked up at him. "Yeah, its _yours_." he said. I pushed the plate aside and dug into my soup. "Thanks jester." I said. "No problem love." he gave me a wink. I smirked. Jester and I have been a couple for a few weeks, now. We haven't exactly made love yet, and I've been the reason for it. I don't mind jester touching me and all, but...I have this condition...in other words when he touches my cheek or kisses me my body wants to frak him. He wants to experience me more, I do too...but honestly I don't know what will happen if I get my hands on him. But for now I want to take things slow. Jester placed his hand on mine. I smirked, I hate keeping this a secret, Rex is why we are trying to lay low. He's a tattle tale. Anything out of the ordinary he'll go tell…but I think he has secret feelings for Cody…he just doesn't know if cody feels the same way…Cody however feels different. He _**does **_**like rex. **Actually I think the man is obsessed with rex! Who wouldn't? The guy has a nice ass…What…? Just because I have a date doesn't mean I can like others…right..? Actually no…you know what never mind in dating we even have other crushes…I think…Cody supports us and well men.

Gus ran to us, we departed hands and ate our meals. He slammed the pad down. "You guys have to see this!" he said panting. He sat down and played the video, I saw Sketch and Punch, they were in the barracks alone eyeing each other. Punch locked the doors and turned to Sketch, he was already half-way stripping. I began to get horny, but I tried to hold it in. Once I saw their cocks, I began to get hard. Both broke out into kissing, Punch was taking lead laying his lover on the bed. Both were moaning. I could feel a low fire in my stomach, I'm building up! Punch turned sketch over. I left the table, I quickly entered a empty storage room. I locked the door and sat on a crate...great what's jester going to think!? Probably that I'm a complete...damn it! My hands are already taking over-Mmm...wait that feels nice...I stroked my cock, pleasing it. I moaned as my fingers were taking lead. "Mmm.." I moaned. I hate my life...I hate doing this constantly...! To top it off I have a unusually sized dick. Its thicker than a mans hole, honestly I think its wider today. It extends or grows an inch thicker...which is embarrassing. That and it's probably more hornier than any dick. I continued to stroke it. "Mmmm..Chopper babe..." said a voice. I stopped and shamefully opened my eyes. I saw Jester in the room, he already locked the door. The storage room was sound proof and larger. I removed my hands already nervous. "Jester...I..I-I'm sorry! I tried, I really tried!" He removed his gloves and armor. "Can we make___**love**_?" he asked. "Are you ok with this?" I asked. "Hell yeah! but...I have to show you something too..." he said removing his final armor piece. He removed his shirt, I began to drool. His nipples were oddly sized. _"Wow..."_ I said a loud. He chuckled. "Yeah, their pretty _sensitive_...is that why you ran off? Your cock is sensitive?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I know I shouldn't have kept this from you but I was afraid..and I though-He gently placed his fingers on my lips calming me. "_**Are you ready...?**_" he asked. I felt like a puddle. "Y-yeah..." I said. He smirked removing my armor, I removed his boxers. My fingers wanted to rub them. Jester gave my neck a lick. I moaned. He gently pushed me down to a lower shelf. He kissed my neck and began to move down, I rubbed his cock. He moaned, his nipples got hard. Jester locked lips with mine, my fingers pulled on his nipples. He moaned in my mouth but tried to keep going. I smirked, I twisted his nipples. He removed. "Ahhh..!" he moaned."Mmm...your real sensitive..." I said twisting them farther. "Y- yeah...ahhh! Baby your driving me crazy!" he said. I moaned. "Let me make you moan eh?" I asked. Jes moaned rolling to the side. I crawled to him and turned him over. Before entering I gently rubbed my cock against his hole. "Baby...don't tease me...!" He pleaded. I smirked. "On your knees then..." I said. He obeyed I gripped his hips and rammed in. "Ahhh!" Jester screamed, I screamed. I banged in harder. "Baby too rough!" he said. I didn't listen my cock wanted more, more of him! I gripped him tighter and thrusted faster. "RAH CHOPPER!" he yelled. "Say my name! Say it!" I ordered. "Rah! Rah! AHHHH! CHOPPER! CHOPPER!" he screamed. I moaned, damn ever since I met him I wanted him to scream me. I began to slow the pace, he moaned as I gently pulled and pushed. "Mmm..baby...!" he moaned. I nibbled on his neck as I slowly thrusted. I could feel his goosebumps, I smiled and rolled inside him. "Uhhh..." he moaned again. As I gave him his small brake I quickened the pace again. He yelped and screamed. "Baby!" he screamed. "Come on Jes, please! I need you! I can't go slow!" I told him. He screamed and slid in with me. I moaned loudly and thrusted harder. He whimpered as I jumped and jumped. I could feel my need to release, I'm sure jes is close too. I noticed Jes was pleasing his cock, I smiled to that. I decided to go deeper. I gripped Jesters shoulder and began to thrust deeper. "CHOPPER!" Jester screamed. I moaned as he continued to scream my name at every deep thrust. Jes gasped as he sprayed his load, I injected him as well. I pulled out tired but still hungry. Jes was lying to the floor, moaning. I smirked and turned him over, he shot the rest of his load on me. I moaned, sliding it off and placing it in my mouth. Jes smiled at me, I squirted the rest of my load on him too. He moaned taking it in his mouth. I kissed leaned down and kissed his neck, he moaned rubbing my cock for more. "Suckle?" I asked. Jes smirked. I laid down on the shelf, Jes rested his chest on my legs then took in my cock. I moaned, his tongue was so flexible...mmm...suck jes..suck...He gently gnawed on me, and sucked the rest of my dew out. I ran my fingers through his short hair, we were both exhausted. Jes removed panting a little and snuggling with me. I hugged my lover back, never have I felt so complete...I thought before drifting to a deep sleep.

Author's note: Planning to make this a series, this isn't a one shot nor just about chopper, pm me so I can take up requests. I hope to get re-views, plus. If you don't like slash. Please go...don't comment if you don't like what you read...-_-


End file.
